


Into You

by Litai123



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litai123/pseuds/Litai123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个邪教。。设定托比在赛场上吃屎之后要受惩♂罚<br/>但是这也不叫NTR啦=。=</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into You

 

 

 

“错误是我犯的，我愿意接受惩罚。”

 

阿尔德韦雷尔德垂下睫毛，抿了抿嘴。维尔马伦在背后默默看着他，确认绑着他双手的绳子足够结实，然后走到面前盯着阿尔德韦雷尔德那张精致的脸。维尔马伦把他压在床上轻柔地吻他，而他的胸口却已经起伏得异常夸张，使得较年长的中卫也忍不住品尝了一番。

 

阿尔德韦雷尔德的手被压在身下的缘故有点发麻，他紧张得吞了口唾沫心想自己没工夫管这个。一直插在下身的按摩棒震动声传进耳膜，阿尔德韦雷尔德知道他再没多久就会失控般地渴求维尔马伦的施舍。不过维尔马伦似乎能听见他的心声，当手指划到阿尔德韦雷尔德的阴茎时他不禁吟了一声。

 

“喜欢吗？”维尔马伦故作轻松地问，然后握住他的阴茎套弄了起来。阿尔德韦雷尔德几乎是无意识地点头，体内的敏感点一直被按摩让他的下体早已发硬，双手被束缚使得只能让维尔马伦解决，而维尔马伦同时侧过头舔吻他的嘴唇和脖颈，再到他左臂的纹身。光是这一系列前戏就让阿尔德韦雷尔德双脸通红，只能机械般喘着气。虽然同样是队友，阿尔德韦雷尔德觉得维尔马伦的资历和实力都十分高不可攀，再加上维尔通亨的崇拜，维尔马伦在他心中的地位便更高了。他想都没想过自己会有被维尔马伦调教的这么一天，他怕自己在维尔马伦面前会变得淫荡又失态，但他的后庭已经非常湿润，加上维尔马伦刻意的动作更是不断撩起欲火，阿尔德韦雷尔德一刻都不想再忍耐了。

 

“Thomas，求你进来……”阿尔德韦雷尔德发颤着说。维尔马伦对他微笑，把按摩棒拔了出来，架起阿尔德韦雷尔德的那双长腿再把自己的阴茎填补进后穴。阿尔德韦雷尔德仰着头感受到维尔马伦慢慢埋进他的身体里再开始抽插，咬着下唇不敢叫得过于用力。他莫名其妙想起以前维尔马伦曾经找他谈过心，类似“如果得不到你喜欢的人你会甘心吗”之类的问题。阿尔德韦雷尔德给了肯定的答案，苦笑着说只要喜欢的人跟了别人能过得幸福，自己愿意放手。维尔马伦也只是若有所思地点头，阿尔德韦雷尔德不明白他的心事，也许是那个荷兰人，也就没多问。

 

维尔马伦加快了速度，看着阿尔德韦雷尔德有些无辜又抑制的表情不禁笑出声，捏了捏他的脸：“放开叫吧。”他乖乖地点头，张开透亮的唇瓣随着节奏呻吟，他的双臂已经被绳子勒红，但能想到的只是维尔马伦一次次撞击那处能让他欲仙欲死的地方，双腿也忍不住夹紧对方的腰际。过了一会儿，维尔马伦让阿尔德韦雷尔德翻了个身跪趴在床上，撅起臀部使自己能后入。阿尔德韦雷尔德的半张脸埋进了枕头，觉得这个体位太过羞耻，但居然见鬼地让他很想要。“啊……Thomas……”他的叫声和冲撞声混在一起，疼痛感和快感的交织使他眼里闪起泪花，头发凌乱地掉下几簇却有一丝凄凉的美丽。

 

“我想吻你。”维尔马伦把阿尔德韦雷尔德拉起来，让他半靠在墙上继续干他，扳过他的头与他唇舌交缠，彼此絮乱的呼吸打在一起。“Thomas……帮我……”他擒住维尔马伦的舌尖含糊地请求，对方心领神会地知道他快到了，用手抓住他下体撸动。阿尔德韦雷尔德把额头抵在墙上大声吟叫，手不由自主地撑着绳子让勒痕变深，维尔马伦亲吻着他的背让他放松，不久后就让阿尔德韦雷尔德射出了精液。维尔马伦也来了最后一轮动作，但在拔出阴茎要迎来高潮的时候阿尔德韦雷尔德却转过身吸住了龟头，结果维尔马伦还是喘叫着套弄并射在了他张开的嘴里。

 

“辛苦了，Toby。”维尔马伦帮阿尔德韦雷尔德解开绳子，后者只是摇摇头并跟他接吻。阿尔德韦雷尔德的双手还不能动弹，维尔马伦让他跟自己并躺在床上。

 

“……原来你跟Jan的感觉很不一样。”维尔马伦说出这么一句，阿尔德韦雷尔德一开始没听懂，但后来懂了，瞪大眼睛望着他：“我也觉得他跟我感觉不一样。”

 

——好吧，也许他们俩都有那么点跟别人的苟且之事，也是互相上一次床所不能改变的。总之阿尔德韦雷尔德觉得这还是一次不错的经验就够了。


End file.
